


falling deeper than before

by shrimpuu



Series: Self-Indulgent Fics [2]
Category: Frankenstein - Mary Shelley
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Very OOC, Waltonstein, if you squint hard enough - Freeform, it oozes with self indulgence, like yknow, moonwatching on the rooftop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25665061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrimpuu/pseuds/shrimpuu
Summary: Robert fell deeper than intended, but he doesn't mind it.Not at all.
Relationships: Victor Frankenstein/Robert Walton
Series: Self-Indulgent Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860880
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	falling deeper than before

Robert and Victor laid atop a roof, beneath the pale, gleaming moon; cascading its light onto the quiet town and to whoever basked within its light. 

“The moon is quite lovely, isn’t she?” Robert said, turning his head to Victor, expecting a reply, but he saw something that took his own breath away.  
  
Victor’s face shone on by the faint light, showing his features more prominently. His refined, thin face riddled with exhaustion; his dark, brooding and sullen eyes that somehow stores so much life within; and what’s more, is his blissful face as if he’s living the life he has always wanted. 

“Victor..” he unknowingly called out, his hand reaching out to him until he paused and retracted his as he turned to him. 

“Yes?” 

Robert was at a loss for words. He didn’t know what to _say_ or even do; emotions stirring within. He couldn’t help but just stare into his eyes; entranced by its beauty as he sunk and embraced the endless abyss--

“Robert? _—_ “

“The moon may be beautiful, but you’re more beautiful than her.” he blurts out.

“ _What_?” says he, confused.

_May the Lord have mercy upon me._

Panicked, he quickly sat up. His words stammering and stuttering over each other. “-I—I meant it as a.. a.. compliment!” he spat, his hands covering his face out of embarrassment. “I am so sorry!-“

Victor cuts him off by his giggle, rare from a man like him. 

“-Huh?” 

“Pardon me,” he bid, “but for a man like you; I thought I’d never hear your relentless showering of compliments ever again!” he said, patting Robert’s back assuringly. “I don’t mind your praises and compliments,” Victor paused, looking towards the moon, trying to articulate and plan his own sentence, wanting to have the right words; the proper tone; _the true meaning._

“For what all matters is that..” continuing, he turns his head back: staring into Robert’s brown eyes - smiling to himself, “.. is that you’re here.” 

“You are important to me, Robert.” 

_Robert never plummeted down so deep until now._

**Author's Note:**

> this has been in the wip folder for a very long time! i hope you like it ;v;


End file.
